


More Necessary than Flight

by RavenclawProngs



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawProngs/pseuds/RavenclawProngs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are just more important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Necessary than Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Over dramatic title is over dramatic. God, this fic is old.

John rounded the corner and was confronted with a line of late-teenage/early twenty-somethings standing in front of a door. Their expressions ranged from dismal to outright panicked.

“This Dr. McKay’s office?”

One of the twenty-somethings glanced up from her resigned contemplation of a seemingly bloodied thesis to look him over.

“Yeah. You’re not one of his students, are you?”

John snorted. “Do I look like a masochist? I think you’re all crazy.”

“On that you and I agree completely, Sheppard.”

John turned around with a grin. “Rodney! There you are. Don’t like to show up for office hours, do you?”

Rodney rolled his eyes. “Do _I_ look like a masochist? What are you doing here, John?”

John grinned and handed him a folded piece of paper. “I know you’re gonna be busy for a while, so I figured I’d just drop this off with you and talk to you once you’re done.”

Rodney started to unfold the paper only to wind up scowling indignantly when John smacked his hand. “Ah ah. Read it once you’re done.”

Rodney grumbled. “You have an awfully high opinion of my self-restraint, Sheppard.”

John grinned again (and really, Rodney wished he’d stop doing that. Never mind what it did to _his_ insides but some of Rodney’s co-eds, and indeed some of the guys, too, were starting to look swoony (though he’d never tell John he’d even thought a word so ridiculous as “swoony”)). “I’ve seen you stand up to terrorists, McKay; you have a spine of iron when you want to.”

Smothering a grin at John’s (perhaps unintentional) boosting of his reputation as a hard-ass, Rodney snorted. “The question of course is whether or not I want to in _this_ case.”

John rocked back on his heels and dipped his head coyly. “I think it’ll be worth the wait.”

Rodney sighed and shoved the missive into his messenger bag. “Fine. I’ll read it later. You go away now, I have to deal with the hell-spawn this bastion of so-called higher learning inflicts upon me.”

John smirked. “Sure thing, Rodney. Ciao.” As he strolled off down the hall Rodney stared at his back.

“That has to be the gayest thing you’ve ever said, Sheppard!” he yelled. John flipped him off without turning his head.

 

Finally shooing his last aggrieved student out of his office (at least this one hadn’t burst into tears), Rodney dug around in his bag until he unearthed the letter John had handed him.

Rodney’s jaw dropped. Regaining his composure he shouted, “John Sheppard, you complete asshole!”

John ducked his head around the doorframe. “You bellowed?”

Fuming, Rodney got up from his seat and stormed up to the smirking (and now _ex-_ )colonel. “You—you—you can’t just walk in here and—”

“And what, Rodney?”

Oh he was smug. Rodney hated smug. _He_ was the only one allowed to be smug. So he reached up and kissed the smug right off John’s face. John grabbed him round the waist and pulled him close, sighing into the kiss the same way he always did, happy and quiet like kissing Rodney was the best thing ever. Rodney winced slightly as he bumped up against the doorframe but didn’t stop kissing John. Finally pulling back from the kiss, John leaned his forehead against Rodney’s.

“I missed you. God, I missed you so much.”

“I—It was just—Yeah, me, too. I missed you, too. You aren’t—where are you staying?”

“Right here. I really—” And suddenly he looked uncertain. “If you want me to?”

Rodney stared at him as though he’d just proposed Rodney dance the can-can in a lurid floral dress. “Where else would I want you to be?”

John just smiled and leaned in to kiss him again.


End file.
